The Cats Struggles
by Ichi-Berry15
Summary: Kyo is faced with past problems that leave him finding more. How will Kyo change or react to what happens. Will the family have different views on their family cat. MAJOR YAOI, LEMON. DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ! KyoX? Rated M for sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story on Kyo. KyoX? I'm not sure who I'm pairing him with yet. If you like YAOI please read and review. If you're not into that kind of stuff then don't read! Please be nice with your reviews this is my first one.**

**This is the first story I have ever uploaded.**

**Disclaimer-NONE**

* * *

><p>Kyo Sohma was having a good day despite being the cat.<p>

The early bird kitten always got up early in the morning and would go work out in the woods. The morning routine was even put in action on weekends. Returning from a refreshing jog around the property sweat ran down his tanned slim figure. With that in mind he took a quick shower and then changed into his school clothes. Kyo entered the kitchen to the sound of Tohru finishing up breakfast.

"Ohh Kyo! Breakfast is just about done. Yuki already left due to some student council work he said needed to be done before this afternoon." She continued rambling on to give a full report about everything and anything. Her chit-chat would have continued if it wasn't for my stomach cutting her off and desperately calling for the food she had cooked.

"Sorry! I'll bring the food now." She stopped her mindless talking and started to set the food on the dining room table for me.

"That's okay. Thanks for the meal."

"Oh wait your tie is crocked let me fix it for you!" Before Kyo could refuse the kind gesture Tohru was standing in front of him adjusting the tie.

It seemed like she was fixing that tie forever until her watched beeped loud enough to make both of us jump out our skin. She backed away from me and looked at the time.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late! Kyo when your finished eating just put the dishes in the sink and I'll do them later." She scrambled the room collecting her stuff and then fleeing out the front door. My eyes returned to the meal beside me and I soon consumed the delicious taste of Tohru's home cooking. Kyo figured the girl was going to meet up with the 'Yankee' and 'Psychic' as she usually promised to meet up with them before classes. It was nice being able to eat in peace and quiet. The lazy dog was mostly likely still in bed for he wasn't a morning person and had no real job as an excuse to get up.

Not having to deal with the damn rat first thing in the morning was a nice experience. If possible Kyo would love getting used to this.

Finishing his meal, Kyo put his dishes in the sink and left for school and by the time he arrived there was plenty of time to spare. The day was looking good as the hours passed like minutes. During school only a few people bugged him with stupid things but not enough to ruin his day.

The weather was peaceful. There were a few clouds in the sky but no rain or heat. It was warm with a slight breeze. It had been relatively quiet.

He went home and the black dog left a note saying he was out for the day. Kyo went to grab the milk when he realized he was home alone. In the good mood that rarely came for the cat he decided to be nice and do the dishes for Tohru. I mean it was his mess. The least he could do was clean up for himself. While he washed the dishes he reflected on how this could be his most peaceful and perfect day of his life.

Tohru was out shopping and Yuki had student council work to do. With this thought Kyo headed up stairs to change into something more comfortable then happily went to his favorite place in the world, the roof. When he got up there he laid down on his side but on an angle to be able to enjoy the view before him.

Kyo's mind again reviewed the day as he felt at peace for once and wasn't irritated as he usually was on a daily bases. The way he was thinking was almost like he couldn't believe it. Red hair covered the heavy eyes of the teen and he was ready to fall asleep when his cell phone alarmed him as it went off. For the first time the cat felt irritated for being disturbed and turned over on his back to locate his phone in one of his many pockets. Flipping to phone open in front of his face he opened it to see a number he didn't recognize. He opened the email to come upon a lost name that caused his heart to tighten in his chest.

'_It's Masano. I moved back to Japan and I live in your area. It's been so long I was hoping we could meet up. Call me at the number when you get my message.' _Kyo sweat dropped.

The man that took his innocence when he was just a kid all those years ago was back.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story. Please be nice when you review and I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is actually a blast to the past for Kyo. There is YAOI and major LEMON in this chapter. Don't Like DON'T READ.**

**Again no disclaimer.**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>-After Kyo's mother's funeral-<p>

Everyone had left and Kyo stood next to his father staring at her grave. Tears brimmed the small boy's eyes.

He reached to grab his father's hand but when their fingers made contact his father turned and smacked his hand away.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me! You disgust me you little monster." With that Kyo's father walked away and left Kyo to grieve by himself.

"He's your son show a little sympathy."

"If you care so much you take him!" said deep voices in the distance. Kyo's father got in his car driving off.

The man that had the deep voice that was unknown to Kyo came up behind him. "Hi Kyo-chan" he said to the abandoned kitten. "I'm Masano. Are you hungry?' Kyo turned and look the brunette in the eyes.

Crimson eyes meet with chocolate brown. Kyo shook his head to show he was indeed hungry. Masano reached out his hand and waited for Kyo to grab hold. The timid boy looked at the hand then back at the tall slim but muscular man before him. He hesitated but reached his shaky small hand up to reach the large firm hand. Masano smiled and led Kyo out the cemetery.

After that Masano decided to take Kyo home. "Come on Kyo I'll take you home."

Masano started to walk away when he felt a tug at his jacket.

"C-Can I stay at Masa-sans house tonight?" a small voice crept out of the redhead's mouth. Masano gave a warm smile and gestured for the small hand.

After that Kyo frequently went over to Masano's house. Kyo would go there every day. He'd even had his own key to the house so he'd come over and make dinner for Masano. They ate dinner, take baths, and even sleep together.

Kyo felt truly happy when he was at Masano's side. Masano didn't mind having Kyo cling to him all the time. He had actually enjoyed it.

One day Masano came home to an empty apartment with his little kitten nowhere in sight. He searched every room in the apartment complex and noted that Kyo wasn't around.

Looking outside he noticed that it was raining hard and the dark clouds indicated a thunderstorm headed his way. _Maybe Kyo was busy with school or just stayed home because of the thunderstorm coming in._ Masano satisfied with his reasoning went into the kitchen when there was a weak knock at the door.

He hesitated until he heard another weak knock.

He walked out of the kitchen and opened the door. Sitting down on the ground was Kyo soaked to the bone. He quickly picked up Kyo and brought him inside out of the cold.

"Kyo what happened?" Kyo looked up and didn't say anything. "Kyo…?''

"I heard it was going to thunderstorm so I tried to hurry over but was caught in the rain." He said with a grin up at milk chocolate haired person.

Masano put Kyo down and started to take off his coat when a large roar of thunder was heard.

Kyo leaped into Masano's arms trembling terribly. Masano realized was his disheveled state and rapped his arms around his small waist. Standing up with Kyo in his arms he carried the drowned cat to the bathroom.

Keeping a firm grip on Kyo he turned on the water and filled the tub. Stripping the carrot top kid along with himself then climbed in the tub and put Kyo in with him.

Masano sat relaxed in one corner and Kyo sat in between his legs facing him with his head down and a blush spread across his cheeks. The kitten was tense under Masano's stare as he sat there.

Thunder sounded out the window and Kyo's head and shoulders flinched. Masano grinned at the small gesture.

**AN: LEMON STARTS HERE!**

"Kyo come here."

Kyo hesitated but then a small body scouted closer to a larger one. When Kyo got situated Masano's hands were venturing up and down the small, tan boy.

Kyo squirmed a little at the odd feeling. Kyo looked up at Masano questioningly.

"Masa-" Kyo was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his.

Kyo shut his eyes and couldn't understand what was going on. He could feel Masano's tongue asking for entrance. Large hands reached up finding and twisting tiny pink nipples causing a reacting from Kyo. With that Masano was given entrance to Kyo's month.

His tongue collided with the small one as they dance together in the small boy's mouth. He licked the walls of the child mouth. Kyo eyes brimmed with tears but it wasn't disgusting this foreign feeling. Masano broke away from the kiss to let Kyo catch his breath.

Kyo panted and blushed from ear to ear.

"Ma-Masa-san! What did you doing? I … feel really … hot all of a … sudden." His innocent voice panted out.

"That was a kiss. Did you like it?"

"Yah…-"

"Then lets continue." Masano grabbed Kyo and stood up from the bath. He walked into the bed room and laid Kyo on the bed.

"Masa-san what are you doing?" he said starting to catch his breath.

"Don't worry it'll fell good" Masano climbed on top of Kyo and watched him in curiosity. Masano dipped his head down and began licking Kyo's cute, little, tanned body.

He licked at the now rough nipples causing Kyo to moan with pleasure.

"Mas...What...Sto-," Kyo wasn't able to make out words with this weird sensation. After working both nipples to a stiff roughness Masano's mouth trailed down Kyo's stomach.

Masano took hold of Kyo's small length. Kyo shot his head up in surprise. "Masa-san! W-What are you doing?" Masano lighted his head and smirked.

"Kyo, don't worry. It'll feel good."

Kyo moaned louder this time."No Masa-san! Stop!" Kyo struggled to get his words out, but his body disagreed with his words. "Masa-... I feel strange."

Masano stopped. He lifted his hands from Kyo's hip and put it in front of his face."Suck."

Kyo did as he was told and reached his small hand up to grab Masano's one big hand. Kyo leaned and took Masano's fingers into his mouth. He sucked them up and down.

Meanwhile Masano returned to Kyo's nipples. He sucked the left one while as his free left hand twisted the right pink flesh. Masano looked up and decided Kyo had wetted his

fingers enough. Plus the way Kyo sucked his fingers had a very seductive look to it. He pulled back his hand as it traveled downward. Kyo shuddered at the feel of wet fingers at his back entrance.

"M-Ma-Masa-san! Stop! What are you doing?" Without a word Masano pushed in his index finger into Kyo's small entrance. Kyo shivered at the excruciating pain.

"Stop! It...hurts!"Tears rolled down Kyo's cheeks as Masano entered another finger. Kyo gripped at the sheets below him. He clutched his eyes closed as the fingers moved around inside him.

"Ahh!"

"Kyo, look, you've already taken in 3 of my fingers."

"Haa...Aah!"

"I think your ready Kyo." And with that, Masano pulled his fingers out of Kyo and he loosened up. Kyo's eyes widened when he felt something large poke at his back entrance.

"Masa-san! W-Wh-what are you do- Aahhh!"

Masano slowly put his length in Kyo's entrance. "Stp! St-Stop! It hurts!" Streams of tears ran down Kyo's flushed cheeks.

"I'm gonna start moving now."

Masano stayed true to his work as he slowly pulled out and then thrusted back into the chibi like child. Kyo squealed at the sudden movement but he didn't completely hate this new feeling. Masano continued to thrust in and out of Kyo.

"Kyo, do you like it?" Masano twisted Kyo so that he was on his hands and knees.

"Aahhh..Haa! Mas- Ahh!"

Masano picked Kyo up so he was sitting on his lap. "Look in front of you, Kyo. See, I'm completely inside you."

Hard enough as it seemed Kyo managed to open his eyes but only regret he had when he came to see his reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall in front of him.

"No!" Masano grabbed onto Kyo's nipples and twisted it, making Kyo moan louder. Kyo's eyes fell back on his disheveled look. Masano was in him completely to the hilt and Kyo was completely naked with only his socks covering his small feet. He was leaning against Masano's larger and wide chest and his one hand holding him in place while the other continued to tease his sensitive nipples.

"See how your body is reacting, Kyo?" Masano's thrust became harder and faster.

"Haaa..Ahhhhh!" Kyo came hard on the floor in front of the mirror. After Kyo relieved himself, his insides contracted and squeezed around Masano's length. It only took Masano one more hard thrust before he released his seed deep inside Kyo. Child eyes grew heavy as his world entered a gentle darkness that he welcomed with open arms.

**AN: LEMON OVER =[**

Kyo continued to go over to Masano's house even if that meant that some nights would consist of those painful sensations.

One day, Kyo happily headed over to Masano's house baring a present for a certain someone. Today was the anniversary of the day Masano befriended Kyo, it had already been a year. When the kitten opened the door his eyes came to meet nothing but a cold empty apartment. Panicking he searched all over and coming up with any excuse. But reality struck and all that was left was a lost kitten and an empty apartment.

-Present Shigure's House-

The man who he had trusted and once thought he loved was back. Subconsciously, his body started moving on his own. Standing up Kyo found himself walking down the stairs in a quickened past and facing a surprised rat and utterly dimwitted girl at the front door.

"Kyo, we're home!"

A cheerful Tohru cried in front of front him. Tohru and Yuki walked into the hallway and Kyo remained rooted to the bottom step of the staircase.

Kyo walked up to the two. "What do you want baka neko?" Kyo ignored Yuki's words and walked past them, grabbing his coat. Shocked, both Yuki and Tohru turned to look at Kyo who seemed to be in a trance. Tohru walked over and put her hand on Kyo's shoulder.

"Kyo? Are your alright?" Yuki found himself also wanting to know the answer to this question and walked over curious as to the cat's odd behavior. Kyo pulled out his phone and glanced at the time.

"Something came up so I'm going out. Don't bother making dinner for me. I'll be back tomorrow." his voice was almost in a low whisper.

Kyo's sudden news quickly worried the girl and it showed on her simple-minded face.

"Are you sure? What happened?" Kyo turned around and looked Tohru in the eyes.

"I'll be fine." He said like he was pleading with her not to ask me anymore. Yuki quickly picked up on this and Kyo took the opportunity to turn and ran out the door, running right past Momiji and Haru who were walking down the path to the house. A second later, Kyo's form disappeared down the path in a hurry. The cow looked to the rat. "What's up with him?"

The rat turned to walk into the house. "I don't know… and I don't care." Even though the young prince said this, he knew deep down, he really did care.

Kyo ran down the path and dialed the number.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. <strong>

**Please be nice with the reviews!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update! I literally just figured out how to read my reviews. I know. Its sad.. ANYWAY please continue to review and look forward to more chapters. I'm finding more time to update my stories so I hope to get these up a lot faster. **

**I got some reviews asking about this story. I do think this will end with Kyo and Yuki being together. And I complete made up Masano for the when I got this idea. If the story feels all over the place please let me know.. I started this on my phone because I was bored on the way back from a trip with my cousin. So I have ideas for this all over the place. I also changed the middle of the story kinda because it seemed I was rushing the story. (didn't even post that part yet.)**

**PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Kyo came to a street outside of the woods. Pulling out his phone he redialed the number.<p>

-BEEP-

"Kyo! I'm so-"

"Masano. Where are you?" Kyo stood in the empty street waiting for directions.

"Aww no 'Masa-san?'"

"Just answer me before I decide to go home."

"Ohh your out! I live in the Oota Apartments do you know where that is?"

"Yah I do. I'll be there soon."

* * *

><p>-Outside Oota Apartments-<p>

He said he lived in 2D.

Kyo walked down the hallway 'til he stood in front of Masano's room. He lifted his hand and knocked on the door. There was a pause before Kyo heard movements on the other side. The door opened and there stood Masano. He got taller than Kyo remembered. He had about 4 inches over Kyo. Masano's chocolate brown hair came down to his shoulders and he actually looked quite muscular with his light tanned skin. When Masano opened the door he was wearing a tight maroon v neck with black jeans.

"Wow Kyo, you're just as cute as you were when you were little. Come in."

Hesitantly, Kyo walked in the door. Masano closed the door with a click and locked the door. Kyo's skinned crawled when he heard Masano lock the door. Before he could process another thought he was being held in a tight hold from behind.

"I missed you Kyo" Masano whispered into Kyo's ear.

"Let go! What are you doing! I didn't come here for this."

"Kyo we both know that's the reason you came here." Kyo struggled but Masano was oddly stronger than the teen material artist. Kyo was spun around and pinned against the wall as his lips were tangled in a rough kiss. Kyo started to shove Masano away but when that didn't work he mustered all his strength in his hand and punched his side rib.

Masano released Kyo at the pain of his blow and fell to the floor. Kyo regaining his breath held back tears that threatened to fall. "YOU BASTARD!" with that Kyo turned and unlocked the door to run outside leaving the wide open. Kyo too clouded by past memories and the current events ran forward with no particular destination in mind. Kyo was running down the street coming close to a local park when it started to rain. Feeling weak, the cat walked over towards a bench to gather himself.

Collapsing onto the nearest benched saved the teen from falling face down onto the moist ground. A couple feet away sat a shake with a bench and roof. Although it wasn't indoors it kept him from getting any wetter. Standing up made the world spin and suddenly his knees went out from under the cat. Sprawled out on the ground the last thing that processed through his mind was an odd . . . warmth.


	4. Chapter 4

**I was so happy about figuring out how to read my reviews, I stayed up and editted another chapter for you all! Please enjoy. I'm sorry that its so short. I didn't no where else to end the chapter without it being to long. I'll try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow, if not then then soon. **

**I don't want to get into to much detail but things are starting to get worse for our favorite Neko!**

**CONTINUE REVIEWING AND . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When Kyo came to he was lying in a bed under covers . . . naked. He went to grab the blanket but his hands were held in place. He looked up to see his hands bond to a bed frame with ropes tied securely around his wrists.<p>

"I see you've woken up." Kyo jumped at the unfamiliar your voice and turned his head to where the noise came from. At the foot of the bed, stood a tall, lengthy man in a bath towel smoking a cigarette. Rather well built a with mess black hair that covered his forehead and neck gave the man a creepy like aura. And from what Kyo could tell it appeared he hadn't shaved in a while.

"Who are you!"

"Don't worry Kyo your safe." The orangette froze at the sound of his given name.

"H-How do you know my name? And why am I naked and tied up to this bed?" Kyo panicked as he got a weird feeling from this guy and that little voice in his head told him he needed to get away. Pulling at the biddings around his wrists wasn't helpful as it rubbed and dug into his sun kissed skin.

"Kyo I wouldn't do that that or you'll damage your cute little body." He almost pleaded but there was also a demanding tone behind that voice.

"How do you know me!" His fear grew at the unknown answer to his own question and caused the teen to shutter under the sheets. His curiosity got the best of him and he blabbered out something stupid. He tugged harder at his bindings almost in a panic but still tried to look not as bothered.

"I've been watching you, Kyo. And don't raise your voice at me or I'll be forced to gag you." When he spoke that threat there a killer intent behind his eyes but his mouth curved into a wicked smile. His body froze but his heart picked up speed by the second. As if on cue the man spoke again but this time more seductively and slightly crazed, "I've been watching you for a long time." He paused to get closer to the orangette. "I know about your family curse and that you've been shunned by everyone in your family or looked down on. I know how your mother didn't just die but actual killed herself. I even know about your first love. Masano-kun now was it." He spoke as if he had just told his family his wife had finally gotten pregnant. Horrified by all the details the man was presenting him made Kyo squirm and feel a little disgusted at it all too. His raven like hair flowed backwards as his body approached Kyo's squirming one. He sat next to Kyo's right side looking down at him positioned sideways. He reached forward and stroked an orange strand away from those crimson eyes. Kyo trembled under the man's touch and turned his head so he wasn't facing him and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I know Masano-kun wasn't able to satisfy you but I'll make sure to make it up to you." Kyo's eyes went wide at this new statement made the redhead question what the man's true motives where. After a second thought and a glance into those raven black eyes he now knew exactly what the man meant. Kyo became frantic again tugging and kicks his limbs around and yelling for help.

"Don't! Let me go!" He pleaded with him. A large hand ran down the left side of Kyo's face, across his cheek and then took hold of his chin. With his free hand he took a cloth and tied it tight around Kyo's struggling head to cut off his communication. (Basically he gagged him)

"I'm sorry Kyo." With those three words there was a sudden pain in Kyo's neck and his world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>It really is short, again sorry :(<strong>

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
